Skąd się wziął Parmezan?
Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinek 8 Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Giro D'Italia.. Co było to było! :P (Opening: Samolot wznosi się nad chmurami, przelatując nad słonecznymi Włochami. Nagle jednak następuje gwałtowna zmiana pogody i samolot zostaje uderzony przez piorun spadł z hukiem prosto na Rzymskie koloseum. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w panice w różne strony Włoch. Kamera pojawia się w Veronie, gdzie Victoria i Wide odgrywają bez emocji scenę z Romeo i Julii. Przed pocałunkiem nagle jednak przed nimi z pudła wyskakuje Isabelle, która bawi się w maga i wsadza Wide'owi różdżkę do oka. Kamera przenosi się do Wenecji, gdzie w jednej gondoli Daniel i Theresa mieli właśnie wpłynąć do kanału miłości, jednak ich gondola zostaje postrzelona kulą armatnią przez George'a i Michael'a, którzy zaczeli się śmiać i przybili sobie piątkę. Obraz kamery przeskakuje do Ancony, gdzie w porcie na głowę całującej się ze słupem Berny spada mewia kupa. Berna jednak się nie przejmuje i całuje słup jeszcze namiętniej. Kamera przenosi się w Alpy, gdzie na wysokości 4000 m.n.p.m Lukaninho oraz Charles ścigają się na wspinaczce, a kiedy Lukaninho oberwał od Chefa kostką lodu i spadł Charles zaczal się śmiać, jednak wrotce i on dostał. W Bolonii ze wspólnego talerzu spaghetti jedzą Brendon i Emma. Kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku przy ostatnim makaroniku rozdzieliła ich Charlotte, obsypując ich Parmeńskim serem. W L'Aquilli gruzem obrzucały się Catherine oraz Marie Joulie. W końcu spowodowały trzęsienie ziemi i uciekły. Po ulicach Neapolu dumnie kroczyli Debora i Moreno, okradając co drugi bank. Przeleciał nad nimi starą paralotnią Giacomo, który rozbił się na Sycylii, tuż przed samą Etną. Kamera przeskoczyła na Sardenie do Cagliari, gdzie Hildegarde stała wściekła i bezradna otoczona owcami. Na koniec kamera zbliża ponownie do Koloseum, a w tle widać zbliżające się dwie sylwetki postaci, a przed nimi Chris'a trzymającego walizkę z milionem. Chef wyrzuca walizkę w powietrze, która się otworzyła formując z pieniędzy napis "Total Drama Italy's Tour") Dzień 13 Trzynastka zawodników miała za sobą trzynaście dni rywalizacji. Nikt nawet nie chciał myśleć o eliminacji w tym wstydliwym momencie.. Autobus jednak jechał dalej i zbliżał się już do kolejnego miejsca. Pokój Zwycięzców 120px Chociaż wydawałoby się, że drużyna która po dwóch przegranych w końcu wygrała powinna być w dobrych nastrojach to było zupełnie inaczej. I w tym właśnie momencie George przebiegł obok kamery goniąc z nożem Michael'a. ' George trafił w ślepą uliczke pomiędzy siedzeniami. George powoli zbliżał się do niego z nożem. George: Muhaha! Nagle jednak Emma rzuciła w niego pomarańczą, wywalając mu dzięki czemu nóż z ręki. Emma: Nie mówcie mi, że znowu się pokłóciliście.. O co tym razem poszło? George: No bo on powiedział, że Bteh jest wstrętna! Emma spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Emma: Przecież jeszcze kilka dni temu sami dorysowywaliście biedaczce wąsy kiedy spała? George nagle wrócił do siebie. George: No bo jest wstrętna! Znowu spojrzeli na niego jak na dziwaka. W tym momencie do pokoju z talerzem luksusów wpadła Bteh. Bteh: Żryjcie póki macie! Wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. George znowu zaczął oblizywać nóż. George: Toż to prawdziwy anioł! Michael: Wcale nie. :D George przyłożył mu od razu nóż do gardła. George: Odszczekaj to! Emma go odsuneła. Emma: Uspokój się troche, bo możesz tym zrobić tylko krzywde. Położyła mu ręke na ramieniu. Emma: Nie uważasz, że życie biegnie zbyt szybko, żeby było w nim miejsce na nienawiść? George spoglądał się chwile na nią, po czym ją odepchnął i poszedł. Emma wpadła w ramiona Michaela. Michael: Ej, nic ci nie jest? Emma: Nie.. Nie, nie przejmuj się tym, ani nim samym. Michael: Tak, wiem. Coś jest z nim nie tak. :c ' Michael: Tak w ogóle to przepraszam cie, że ostatnio byliśmy dla ciebie tacy oschli.. Jednak się co do ciebie myliłem. D: Emma go przytuliła. Emma: Nie przejmuj się, nic się nie stało. Zapomnijmy o tym i myślmy o tym co będzie. :) Michael: Okej.. Odwzajemnił uścisk z niepewnym spojrzeniem. Tymczasem Moreno siedział naprzeciwko odpoczywającej Charlotte, i nadal próbował przekonać ją do siebie. Moreno: No dalej.. Wyobrażasz sobie, co by było, gdyby najlepsi zawodnicy zmierzyli się w finale? Charlotte: Że niby jak w Wiejskiej Legendzie?! Odwal się. Żygam na twój widok. Moreno westchnął. Moreno: Przecież dobrze wiesz, że straciłaś kontrole nad bliźniakami. W każdej chwili moge ich obrócić przeciwko tobie. Charlotte usiadła tuż przed nimi. Charlotte: Dobrze wiemy, że tego nie zrobisz. Moreno zbliżył usta, żeby ją pocałować ale Charlotte wstała. ' Moreno wściekle wyjął broń i zaczął strzelać w oparcie siedzenia znajdującego się przed nim. Środek Autobusu 120px W średniej klasie oferowanej przez autobus po raz kolejny znajdowała się drużyna Latających Spaghetti. Trójka dziewczyn, oraz Carmen właśnie zrobiła sobie małe SPA, odnawiając piękność paznokci. Isabelle: Jaki sobie życzysz kolor Carmen? ^^ Carmen: Meee! ^^ Isabelle: Okej! <3 Nałożyła na kopyto kozy warstwe tęczowego lakieru do paznokci. Catherine wzieła trochę na palec i posmakowała. Catherine: Kawaii! :3 To jest zajesmaczne. *_* Zaczeła karmić lakierem swoją pacynke - Sasuke. ' Hildegarde nie pewnie smarowała się lakierem po całym ciele. Hildegarde: Czy wy dziewczyny naprawdę uważać, że Hildegarde teraz być bardziej atrakcyjne dla Martin? Catherine machnęła ręką. Catherine: Ja to pamiętam, że zawsze żeby się przypodobać chłopakom, wylewałam na nich wiadro benzyny. :3 Haha, dopóki nie poznałam Sasukusia. <3 Wtuliła się w pacynke. Hildegarde: Czyli Hildegarde powinno wytarzać Martin w benzyna? Isabelle: Nie. <3 Catherine: Hej! Uważasz, że miewam złe pomysły? >:( Isabelle: Tak! <3 Catherine: No to ja ide sobie zagrać w szachy ze szczurami. Papa! <3 Wyskoczyła przez dach. Isabelle i Hildegarde wzruszyły ramionami. Tymczasem w drugiej cześci autobusu Charles bawił się nożyczkami. Charles: Kocha, nie kocha.. :D Ustawił ostrze i przedstawiał je pomiędzy palcami.. Co raz szybciej, i szybciej.. Aż w końcu bum, i z ręki polała się krew. Charles: Ekstra! :D Przysiadł się do niego nie wzruszony stanem ręki Charles'a Lukaninho. Charles: Co jest? Też chcesz się pobawić nożyczkami? :D Lukaninho przewrócił oczami. Lukaninho: Nie.. Nie uważasz, że to dziwne, że nikt się nie skapnął, że po tym, jak Moreno nas opuścił, to nie mamy w naszej drużynie kapitana? Charles tym razem przekładał nożyczki przez palce drugiej ręki. Charles: A po co nam kapitan? xD Lukaninho: Ktoś musi być odpowiedzialny za tą bande.. Charles: To dlaczego nim nie zostaniesz? :D Znowu się przeciął. Lukaninho: Eeee.. Ja się na to nie nadaje. Charles: Jak to nie? :D Zawołał wszystkie dziewczyny. Catherine spadła z dachu prosto w jego ramiona. Charles: Hej! <3 Catherine: Postaw mnie. :c Tak zrobił. Isabelle: Po co tutaj jesteśmy? <3 Charles: Bo Luka chce zostać kapitanem. Wszyscy są za? Wszyscy pokiwali głowami. Charles: No to załatwione. :D Wszyscy się rozeszli. Lukaninho: No to mnie załatwili.. Hildegarde przytuliła go od tyłu. Hildegarde: Teraz Hildegarde i Martin musieć dobrze to poświętować! <3 Zaciągnęła go w cień. Tym samym została tylko Isabelle, która wyciągneła czarodziejski strój. Isabelle: Awww. <3 Wyjęła z kieszeni woreczek z proszkiem. Isabelle: Ojej, co to? <3 Posypała się proszkiem, i... Zniknęła. Victoria: Jak sobie chcesz. Bagażownia 120px Daniel zasypywał podłoge pełne wierszy kartki. ' Załamany kończył właśnie nerwowo kolejny wiersz. Zgniótł jednak kartke, i cisnął nią o ściane. Daniel: To wszystko nie ma sensu! Skulił głowe pomiędzy nogami i się rozpłakał. Nieopodal dalej siedziały Victoria i Debora. Victoria: Kurcze, szkoda mi go.. Strasznie to przeżywa. Debora: Oj tam, niech się nie martwi. Wkrótce dołączy do swojej ukochanej. Victoria uniosła brew. Victoria: Co masz na myśli? Chyba nie chcesz zawalić kolejnego zadania? Debora tylko się przeciągneła nawet nie otwierając oczu. Debora: Może.. Victoria założyła ręce. Victoria: Ach tak? A co będzie potem, kiedy zostaniemy same? Mnie też się pozbędziesz? >.< Debora: Może.. ;) Debora zapaliła papierosa. Victoria prychnęła i przesuneła się w strone Daniela. Victoria: Nie przejmuj się, Debora to idiotka. Daniel uniósł głowe szlochając. Daniel: Zrobiłem największy błąd w moim życiu.. Nic mnie więcej nie obchodzi. Strzeliła mu z liścia. Victoria: Ogarnij się.. Wywaliłeś ją, żeby teraz po niej płakać? Jak coś do niej czujesz, to chociaż powalcz dla niej do końca. ._. Daniel jednak dalej płakał. Parma, Przed Autobusem 120px 120px120px Wszystkie drużyny stały na swoich drużynowych matach w komplecie.. No może po za Latającymi Spaghetti, u których brakowało Isabelle. Chris: Gdzie wciągneło Isabelle? Lukaninho: Nie wiem, jeszcze przed chwilą prowadziła z nami narady. Debora: Jakie narady? ^^ Lukaninho: Nie ważne! ^^ Catherine wyskoczyła przed Deborą. Catherine: Och tam, wielkie mi halo. Wybraliśmy nowego kapitana! Kawaii! :3 Chris: Okej.. Spaghetti mają kapitana, ale nie mają Isabelle! Bynajmniej w dzisiejszym zadaniu. Chef i Bteh zajmą się poszukiwaniem jej w autobusie. Pomocnicy Chrisa westchnęli i poszli do autobusu. Chris: Wracajmy jednak do nas! Jesteśmy w mieście, które słynie właściwie z jednego.. Parmezan! Czyli najpopularniejszy Włoski ser. Wszyscy przewrócili oczami. Chris: Widze więc, że jesteście gotowi na dzisiejsze zadanie? ^^ Charlotte: Oczywiście, Chrisiaczku! Nagle na kapitanów każdej z drużyn spadła klatka. Lukaninho: Co to ma znaczyć?! Chris: Spokojnie, to tylko część naszego zadania! A jego celem jest uwolnienie przez drużyny swoich kapitanów! Żeby otworzyć klatke, trzeba najpierw ułożyć w odpowiedniej kolejności pięć produktów najbardziej potrzebnych do wykonania parmezanu.. Oczywiście, najpierw będziecie musieli te produkty zdobyć! A znajdują się one.. W tym labiryncie! Wskazał labirynt ogrodzony wysokim żywopłotem tuż za nim. Chris: Będzie tam wchodzić po jednej osobie z każdej drużyny. Co więcej, osoba która wejdzie do labiryntu może wyjść tylko i wyłącznie z jednym produktem! Kiedy zdobędziecie wszystkie 5, możecie pracować nad kolejnością układanki do otworzenia klatki. Bteh podała wszystkim opaski na oczy. Michael: A po co nam te opaski na oczy? Chris: Jak to po co? Będziecie z nimi w labiryncie! Drużyny zaczeły się naradzać co do kolejności. Chris: Zapomniałbym o licznych pułpakach znajdujących się w labiryncie.. Powiedział cicho z szatańskim uśmieszkiem. Zadanie I Do labiryntu jako pierwsi weszli Victoria, Moreno oraz Hildegarde. 120px Victoria niechętnie weszła do labiryntu. Victoria: Kolejne głupie zadanie.. Pomimo opaski na oczach szła przed siebie z założonymi rękami. Victoria: Po co mi w ogóle ta cholerna opaska?! Już miała zrzucić ją z oczu, kiedy potknęła się o coś.. Victoria: Fuck! I wpadła bo basenu pełnego mleka. Victoria: Jeszcze tego brakowało.. Znalazła na dnie basenu jeden z klocków. Victoria: Cholerne zadanie.. Wyłowiła go i wstała. Victoria: Niech będzie.. Odwróciła się w strone powrotną. 120px Hildegarde wręcz biegła przed siebie. Hildegarde: Martin?! Hildegarde cię wyczuwać! Weszła do krowiej zagrody. Hildegarde: Martin! Hildegarde wiedzieć że ty tu być! Hildegarde czuć twój zapach! Zatrzymała się przed zadem jednej z krów. Hildegarde: Złapany! Teraz Hildegarde chcieć buziak! Włożyła ręke do zadu. Krowa: Muuuuuuuuuu! Z ust krowi wypadł klocek z rysunkiem krowy. Hildegarde: Co to być za niespodzianka? Hildegarde chciałą podnieść klocka, jednak nie chcąco na niego nadepneła. Hildegarde: Uuu.. Wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła na przód. Hildegarde: Hildegarde nadchodzić Martinku! Nagle na coś depneła i ziemia pod nią się zapadła. Hildegarde nie wpadła końca, tylko do pasa, przez co utknęła. 120px Moreno sprytnie ukniał wszelkich przeszód w labiryncie, ponieważ dyskretnie przedziurawił swoją opaske. Moreno: Co my tutaj mamy.. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie daleko przed nim dostrzegł wielką solniczke. Moreno: O to mio kierunek! Przeszedł ostrożnie kilka ścianek i doszedł do otwartej ogromnej solniczki, w której było kilka klocków z rysunkiem soli. Moreno: Czas na małą niespodzianke.. Wziął jednego klocka, a reszte wyrzucił. Moreno: Mam nadzieje, że to łykną. Zastąpił reszte klocków kamieniami i ruszył w droge powrotną. Moreno: Zapomniałbym.. Podmienił podziurawioną opaske z normalną. 120px Daniel siedział przed klatką Debory i płakał. Debora: Kociaku, weź się lepiej w garść.. Jednak Daniel nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Debora: Mam klaustrofobie, i przykro by mi było, gdybym miała tak tutaj czekać.. Daniel znów się nie poruszył. Debora: ...I chyba nie chcesz poznać mnie od złej strony, prawda? Wzieła go za koszulke i uniosła tuż przy kratach. Debora: Więc lepiej się postaraj! Wkuła w niego pazurki. W tym momencie z labiryntu z klockiem wyszła Victoria. Debora puściła Daniela. Victoria: Twoja kolej.. Połozyła niechętnie zdobyty klocek. Daniel przełknął śline i wziął od niej opaske, wchodząc do labiryntu. 120px Drużyna czekała na Hildegarde. Catherine zeskoczyła z drzewa na plecy Charlesa. Catherine: Słyszysz? :3 Charles: Nie.. Czuje tylko wóde! *_* Nagle ziemia zaczęła się trzęść. Catherine: Kawaii! Trampolina! ;3 W końcu z labiryntu wyszła Hildegarde zrzucając opaske. Hildegarde: Martin! Rzuciła się do klatki z Lukaninho. Hildegarde: Hildegarde zaraz cię uwolnić! Próbowała rozszerzyć klatke. Lukaninho: Nie, nie przejmuj się. Tutaj jest baardzo wygodnie. Hildegarde: Ale Hildegarde przygotować śniadanie! Wyjeła kubek mleka. Lukaninho: A zdobyłaś część do otworzenia klatki? Hildegarde zaczeła grzebać w kieszeni. Hildegarde: Hildegarde znaleźć tylko ten głupi klocek Już miała go zgnieść. Lukaninho: NIE! Połóż go tutaj! Wskazał na jedno z pięciu pustych pól przed klatką. Catherine: Kawaii! :3 Czas na łowy! <3 Założyła opaske i na rękach weszła do labiryntu. 120px '' Charlotte czekała przy klatce jej drużyny na Moreno.'' Charlotte: No gdzie jest ten idiota?! Wyjrzał głową zza kratek tuż za nią. Moreno: Tak bardzo się stęskniłaś? Charlotte: Phi! Chce po prostu wygrać zadanie. Moreno: Spokojnie.. George już jest w labiryncie, a pierwszy klocek już zdobyty. Charlotte odetchnęła. Moreno: Spokojnie.. Znowu wygramy, i pierwsza klasa będzie nasza. Pogłaskał ją po policzku. Ta natychimiast się odsuneła. Charlotte: No nie wiem czy wygramy, w końcu ja jestem zamknięta, a reszta drużyny jest do niczego! Moreno: Jesteś pewna, że nie możesz przyczynić się do naszego zwycięstwa? Charlotte: Co masz znowu na myśli? Wskazał palcem na sufit klatki. Wisiała na nim zawinięta karteczka. Charlotte: Wskazówka! Zerwała karteczke. 120px Victoria siedziała przed klatką Debory w oczekiwaniu na Daniela. Debora: A może dzisiaj tak.. Przegralibyśmy zadanko? ;3 Victoria przewróciła oczami. Victoria: Po co? Mało ostatnio ludzi straciliśmy? Debora: No wiesz, wtedy mogłybyśmy zostać same! I sporo namieszać.. Victoria: Oczywiście, wspaniały pomysł! Victoria wymusiła uśmiech. ' Zmachany Daniel w końcu wyszedł z tunelu, z klockiem w ręku. Victoria: Dobra robota! Zabrała opaske i weszła do labiryntu. Daniel ułożył klocek z rysunkiem trawy obok klocka z mlekiem. Debora: Taak, dobra robota.. Powiedziała do siebie patrząc znużona przez kraty klatki. 120px W tej drużynie wszystko szło znacznie sprawniej. Lukaninho pomimo iż był w klatce, skutecznie poganiał i motywował drużyne. Lukaninho: Charles, ziom? A tobie co się stało?! Charles wyszedł z labiryntu cały w bomblach. Charles: Spoko! Nic mi nie jest! Catherine przebiła jednego z bąbli na jego twarzy. Catherine: Kawaii! :3 Obydwoje zaczeli się śmiać. Charles położył czwarty już dla drużyny klocek z rysunkiem pieprzu. Hildegarde: Hildegarde wracać po ostatni klocek żęby uwolnić Martin! Lukaninho: Dobrze Hildzia, utrzymuj to tempo! Wszyscy się na niego dziwnie spojrzeli. Lukaninho: No co? Chce po prostu to wygrać! :D 120px Kiedy Charlotte wczytywała się we wskazówke, George wybiegł dziko z labiryntu z klockiem nabitym na nóż. George: O to prezencik dla mojego słoneczka! Myślicie że jej się spodoba?! Zaczął machać klockiem przed nosem Emmy. Emma: Najlepszym prezentem, jakim mógłbyś zrobić to.. Wygranie zadania! George: Serio?! Nagle się otrząsnął. George: Zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi.. Emma starannie położyła czwartego klocka. Emma: Jeszcze tylko jeden! Ja go zdobędę! Wzięła głęboki oddech i założyła opaske. ' Znikneła za pierwszym zakrętem w labiryncie. Tymczasem zrezygnowana Charlotte wyrzuciła karteczke. Charlotte: Cholerna wskazówka! Wszystko co tam pisze jest po arabsku! Moreno podniósł papierek, i obrócił go w drugą stronę. Moreno: Nie jest po arabsku.. Po prostu wszystko pisze od tyłu. Charlotte się zarumieniła. Charlotte: No przecież to wiedziałam! Moreno: Non importa, cara mia. Wskazówka mówi.. Krowa i mleko oddzielnie stać muszą. Michael zaczął przekładać klocki. Michael: Nie ma co kombinować.. Brakuje jeszcze jednego! 120px W drużynie do labiryntu na przemian wchodzili tylko Victoria i Daniel. Ledwo udało im się zdobyć dwa klocki. ' Zauważyła nad sobą karteczkę ze wskazówką. Debora: Zobacz Daniel, Theresa! Daniel spojrzał we wskazane przez Debore miejsce, która w tym czasie zerwała wskazówkę i wsadziła sobie do stanika. Daniel: To wcale nie było śmieszne.. Usiadł obok wyjścia labiryntu. Debora: Nie bój się, i tak nie długo do niej dołączysz. Daniel westchnął, i wyjął notes. W tym czasie wyszła Victoria rzucając w jego notes trzecim klockiem. Victoria: Nie czas na wiersze! Weź się w garść. Daniel ścisnął mocno długopis w zębach i wszedł do labiryntu. Victoria: Dobra, trzeba powoli zastanowić się nad kolejnością.. Spojrzała na klockek z mlekiem, trawą i krową. 120px Hildegarde wybiegła z z labiryntu z ostatnim klockiem. Lukaninho: Brawo! Zacznijcie prace nad kolejnością! Charles rozłożył wszystkie pięć klocków: rysunek z krową, trawą, mlekiem, pieprzem i solą. Lukaninho: Musi być jakaś wskazówka.. Catherine zeskoczyła z dachu jego klatki z karteczką w zębach. Catherine: Taka jak ta? <3 Przeczytała. Catherine: Ucńok an lós, uktązcop an awork. <3 Lukaninho: Daj mi to lepiej.. Catherine: Sasuke woli zachować to dla siebie! :3 Zaczeli sobie wyrywać karteczke z rąk, aż w końcu.. Ta się porwała. Lukaninho: Dobra, nie ważne. Poradzimy sobie bez niej.. Cała drużyna zaczeła główkować nad rozwiązaniem. Walka o powrót Podczas kiedy wszystkie drużyny rozpracowywały kolejność klocków do uwolnienia kapitanów, na polu innej walki przed Chrisem pojawili się Brendon i Theresa. Chris: Witam was już w kolejnym pojedynku o powrót do gry.. Który jest już naprawdę na wyciągnięcie waszych rąk! Brendon zatarł ręce. Chris: W tym pojedynku będziecie musieli się wykazać zwinnością i skupieniem.. Pokazał dwa podłóżne stoły w kształcie zig-zagu. Chris: Osoba, która jako pierwsza skompletuje swoje domino, zwalając ostatnie zostaje w grze o szanse na powrót! Theresa wzięła głęboki wdech. Chris: Jednażke nie będzie to takie łatwe.. Dookoła stołów było przyczepionych pełno małych linek. Chris: Jeden nie ostrożny ruch i cała wasza przy domino może runąć.. Bądźcie ostrożni! Brendon: No spox ziom, tylko z czego mamy zrobić to domino? Chris pstryknął palcem i Chef przyniósł ogromną szynke. Chris: Kawałki do domina możecie tworzyć na tej szynce. Powodzenia! Zostawił ich z nożem dla każdego i ogromnym kawałkiem prosciutto. Brendon wzruszył ramionami. Brendon: Dobra ziomalko, ja musze walczyć! Zaczął wycinąć prostokąty. Theresa: Ja.. Ja.. Ja też! Mocno wbiła nóż w szynke. Brendon: Będzie to więc interesujący pojedynek! :D Wystawił do niej ręke. Brendon: Powodzenia! Theresa z miną pełną pewności siebie odwzajemniła uścisk dłoni. Zadanie, Ciąg Dalszy 120px Wszyscy w skupieniu starali się użyć różnych kombinacji. Emma: To też nie.. Emma westchnęła i w mgnieniu oka zmieniła kolejność dwóch klocków. Charlotte: Szybko! Musimy to wygrać! Emma: Krowa.. Mleko.. Trawa.. Pieprz.. Ustawiła kolejne klocki według kolejności. Emma: I sól! Położyła ostatni klocek. Drużyna oczekiwała na otwarcie się klatki z niecierpliwością. 120px Lukaninho zza krat próbował motywować nieco rozproszoną drużyne. Lukaninho: No dalej.. Rozpracujcie kolejność tych durnych klocków! Hildegarde: Jak sobie Martin życzyć. <3 Wzięła dwa klocki i zaczęła się nimi bawić. Hildegarde: Ja być klocek o imie Martin i kochać Hildegarde! Zaczęła wtulać się w klocek. Lukaninho złapał się za twarz i kiwał głową z niedowierzeniem. Lukaninho: Charles, moge liczyć chociaż na ciebie? Charles: No.. Jasne! :D Rozwalił sobie szklaną butelke o głowe. Catherine: Nie przejmujcie się, Sasukuś ma plan! <3 Założyła pacynke na reke i zebrała wszystkie klocki. 120px Victoria wróciła dopiero z labiryntu z ostatnim klockiem. Victoria: Dobra Daniel, dajesz.. Daniel skupił się i szybko zaczął układać klocki. Debora: Po co tyle pośpiechu, Danielku.. Otarła mu czoło chusteczką przez kraty. Debora: Pomyśl o tej kolejności na spokojnie.. Daniel: Wiem co robie. To jak ballada o miłości! Próbował różnych kolejności. Walka o Powrót, Rozstrzygnięcie Theresa i Brendon zwinnie ustawiali kolejne kawałki domino skutecznie omijając linki. Brendon: Jeszcze tylko trzy.. Jednak w tym momencie zza krzaków wyskoczyła Beth i pstrykneła mu fotke kalkulatorem. Beth: No co jest? Nie tak to miało zadziałać. :( Brendon się potknął i wpadł prosto na swoje linki, które kompletnie spowodowało rozpoczęcie jego domina. Brendon: O fuck! Kiedy na początku stołu domino Brendona ruszyło, dodał w ostatniej chwili ostatnie trzy kawałki. ' Zgrabnie ustawiła ostatni kawałek przy samym końcu i wróciła na początek, rozpoczynając ruch domina. Theresa: No dalej.. Oba domina przekroczyły połowe ich stołów strącając wszystko po drodze. Brendon: Moje wygra. :d Theresa skupiona wpatrywała się w kolejne strącane swoje domino. Im bardziej zbliżały się ich domina do końca, tym bardziej zwalniały. Brendon: Yoł, tylko nie to.. Kiedy domino Brendona zdawało się zatrzymać, ten mocno dmuchnął, dzięki czemu to jego domino jako pierwsze dotarło do końca. Brendon: Tak! :D Znikąd pojawił się Chris. Chris: Gratulacje Brendon! Odwrócił się do Theresy. Chris: No cóż.. Dla ciebie to już jest koniec! Nacisnął guzik i Theresa została wystrzelona w powietrze. Zadanie, Rozstrzygnięcie 120px 120px 120px Jako pierwsze podniosły się kraty klatki Charlotte. Chris: Wybuchowe Pizze wygrywają! Zaraz potem to samo stało się z kratami Lukaninho. Chris: Latające Spaghetti również bezpieczni! I dopiero teraz Debora została uwolniona. Chris: Gladiatorzy.. Wy i ja - randka na ceremonii. Za godzinke! :* Victoria przewróciła oczami. Przed Ceremonią 120px Victoria dorwała Daniela siedzącego na ławce piszącego wiersze. Victoria: Co chcesz zrobić? Daniel: Chyba jednak zagłosuje na siebie.. Victoria westchnęła. Victoria: Jak sobie chcesz. W takim razie pozostanie mi już samej zwiedzać kolejne.. Przepiękne.. miasta.. Wyraźnie się skrzywiła niezadowolona ze swoich słów. Daniel: Moja decyzja jest już postanowiona.. Zamyślony Daniel złamał ołówek. Victoria: Jakby co, to pamiętaj że ja i tak zagłosuje na Debore. Wstała i poszła. Daniel chciał wrócić do pisania, jednak zgniótł kartke i wyrzucił ją za siebie. Ceremonia 120px Pozostała trójka Gladiatorów ustawiła się w kolejce do oddania głosów. ' ' ' Kiedy wszyscy zajeli wygodne miejsca przed ogniskiem autobusowym Chris przyszedł z urną pełną głosów. Chris: Dzisiaj stracicie trzeciego członka.. Z rzędu. Debora, czy nie wstyd tobie jako kapitan doznawać porażki za porażką? Debora: To jest.. Podniecające. Widzieć wyeliminowaną osobe za osobą.. :3 Chris: Daniel, ostatnio postanowiłeś odwrócić się od osoby, która darzyła cie specjalnym uczuciem.. Czy twoja drużyna może ci zaufać? Daniel: Prosze cie, nie przypominaj mi o tym. To był największy błąd w moim życiu. :( Chris wybuchnął śmiechem. Chris: Świetnie, przejdźmy więc do głosowania! Otworzył urne i wyjął pierwszy głos. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... Debora. Debora spojrzała podjerzanie w kierunku Daniela. Chris: Pierwszy głos na Debore, drugi.. .... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Daniel. Chris wyjął ostatni głos. .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Siódmą osobą, która powinna zostać wyeliminowana jest.. Debora. Debora spojrzała się ze zdziwieniem na Victorie która wstała. Victoria: Tak! Zaraz.. Jak to powinna?! Chris: Ponieważ Isabelle zagineła i w ten sposób to ona jest dzisiejszym luzerem. Victoria: No to po co była ta cholerna ceremonia?! Debora: Żeby sprawdzić kto jest lojalny, a kto nie, s*ko. Bteh przyprowadziła Carmen na wybuchowe siedzenie. Chris: Skoro nie możemy wybuchnąć Isabelle, ty zrobisz to za nią, Carmen! Carmen: Meee. :( Chris nacisnął przycisk i Carmen zniknęła w chmurach. Czy zgadzasz się z wyeliminowaną osobą? Tak, oby się nie odnalazła Nie, ona musi się odnaleźć! ;( Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinki